Awkward Situatio
by Nenerak
Summary: Barnaby catches Kotetsu masturbing on the shower and it's quite interesting.


Here it was, it happened to him once again and honestly, if he could, he would avoid it at any cost. No, there wasn't anything wrong with his body, it's just that he was getting old and that is started to react to the strangest things. Such as, training. Even when he was young, Kotetsu had reacted to this kind of physical stimulation, he fought a lot and after every fight, this happened.

But he was younger, hormones were at their peek and it was normal to get an erection after a particulary exciting fight. He was older now, it was not supposed to happen after a mere training. He sighed, whether or not he wanted it, whether or not it was a normal reaction, he currently had an erection and he had to do something about it before anyone, and in this case, especially his partner, noticed. Looking around he could see he was alone, everyone had already left, using the calm day to do something else. He, on the other hand, had nothing special to do and decided to use his free time efficiently, not to mention he would have the satisfaction to tease Barnaby about his absence later, which was something he always enjoyed to do very much.

Kotetsu was pretty sure no one would come now, the shower was safe, he could go there, after all this was the only solution he could think of at the moment. Entering the locker room he undressed and made his way to the shower.  
>The warm water was flowing on him, relaxing his muscles and body everywhere but where he really needed it to.<p>

Unwillingly he turned the water colder and colder until he couldn't take it anymore. Glancing down, his erection was still there and he cursed his damn body who couldn't act his age when he should. Pausing for a minute he mentally scanned his surroundings and when he was sure no one was still around he guided his hand down his body. Kotetsu tentatively reached his erection. It had been ages since he last did anything sexual, even alone, he just didn't need it.

He cursed once again as he tightenned his grip. Slowly caressing his length, rediscovering the feeling of his cock being touched. The skin felt soft against his fingers and he started to slowly pump. Heat was coursing through his body as he went always faster. He let out a soft moan before looking for support on the wall, his free hand pressed against it, his forehead resting on the cold tiles in an attempt to cool himself down. He was so close and that was when he finally heard the footsteps. As he turned his head to see who the intruder was a voice he knew all too well resonnated in the room,

"Don't stop."

He froze and difficultly managed to utter, blushing, "Bunny?"

"Please don't mind me and continue what you were doing."

"Are you really the uptight Bunny I know?", talking was hard, he often stuttered and the embarassment wasn't going away, his erection neither, as strange as it seemed to him.

"My name is not Bunny, it's Barnaby and any normal person would enjoy a good show when presented one".

He took a step forward and Kotetsu stepped back.

"The Bunny I know would have mocked me and left."

"Let's say you're having delusions then, old man"

With this he took another step forward and Kotetsu was trapped between him and the wall. He difficultly swallowed, "Would he please leave?"

"No, I was think I'd rather join you instead"

"Even if it means ruining your clothes and hairs under the water?"

He shrugged and stepped once more toward Kotetsu.

"Come on, Bunny ..."

Barnaby reached down and took Kotetsu's erection into his hand, earing a strangled moan from the other man. "If I didn't know better I'd say you enjoy it" he whispered.

"Of course I don't!"

The other stayed silent and slowly started to stroke.

"Bunny, stop, please"

"Shh, you talk too much, let me take care of you old man"

Another moan answered his statement and Barnaby could see the change in Kotetsu, a strange smile was now growing on his lips, the sign something strange was going on in his head and Barnaby didn't like it one bit. Kotetsu leaned down toward him, more confident than before. "Well, Bunny, it wouldn't be faire if I let you do all the work by yourself."

With that he slid a hand in the man's pants, using the other to unzip them and get rid of the unncessary and wet clothing, he chuckled lowly, "You don't all of this in a shower anyway"

Barnaby gasped and quickly started to pant as his partner stroke his cock as well. Now flushed, he rested his head in the crook of Kotetsu's neck, letting out a muffled moan as his came in his partner's hand, hot breath in his ear signaling the other man had reached his release as well.

Trying to catch his breath he nipped at Kotetsu's ear and murmured, a smile of contentment ons his face, "We should do that more often"

The other stayed silent but Barnaby could feel a light kiss on his neck and this answer was more than enough for him.


End file.
